vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Shark
Summary Originally known by the name of Heinrich Guenther, Der Weisse Hai (The White Shark) was once a mentally unstable man who had killed numerous people in his life. He was sentenced to be shot, but the Nazis felt there was some use to him, and he was instead taken to be experimented on by the scientist by the name of Ernst Kruger. Heinrich was bioengineered and programmed to be a ruthless amphibious killing machine, his main function being to kill and eat the flesh of any who stood in his way. The White Shark's programming, however, was incomplete, as Ernst had to flee Germany as the Allied Forces were winning the war, taking the former man with him in a bronze chest. The submarine Ernst was riding in, however, imploded and sank, killing all inside except the White Shark, the amphibious mammal being kept in a state of hibernation as he remained within the box for years to come. Eventually, the beast's coffin was discovered and brought up to the surface, only for the creature to escape overnight. The Nazi-made killer went on a murdering spree, killing several people and many animals, even a great white shark, until he was finally killed one night by being trapped inside a decompression chamber and exploding. As quoted from the book itself, the White Shark is as tall as an ape and as gray as ash. His mouth bears stainless steel teeth, and his arms are tipped with long steel claws as sharp as scalpels. His entire body is hairless, the sinews in his limbs sticking out like wires. Where once there were genitals, now there is but a crudely stitched patch of mottled hide. His eyes, having special lenses to help him see underwater, have a pale white look to them. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C to 9-B Name: Der Weisse Hai, The White Shark, formerly Heinrich Guenther Origin: The White Shark/Creature novel by Peter Benchley Gender: Male (Had his genitals removed during his programming) Age: Unknown, was around during the later part of World War 2 Classification: Nazi engineered amphibious human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can breathe underwater, adept swimmer, sharp teeth and claws made out of stainless steel, can constantly replace his teeth, pain tolerance, can empty his lungs to breathe on land, though he can no longer breathe underwater once he does so Attack Potency: Likely Street level to Wall level (Killed a great white shark, killed several sea lions, killed numerous people) Speed: Unknown, likely around Athletic Human to Peak Human (Never really demonstrated any notable speed feats, though he can swim faster underwater than regular humans and could dodge a great white shark's charges) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human to Peak Human (Repeatedly overpowered grown men with ease, restrained a sea lion long enough to drown it, tossed a physically fit man onto the nearby rocky shore of the island he was on) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class to Wall Class (Punched through a wooden door despite being in a wounded condition, drove his claws deep enough into the underbelly of a great white to kill her) Durability: Wall level (Survived being shot in the abdomen by a close range crossbow bolt and wasn't seriously injured, still a dangerous foe despite being cut up by a butcher knife to the point where he was limping and had to tear off one of his fingers, the assistant of Ernst estimated that the White Shark would be as tough to kill as a big shark, possibly a great white) Stamina: High (Never became exhausted) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: 'Razor sharp teeth made out of stainless steel designed to look like the teeth of a great white, these teeth capable of replacing themselves if they are lost. The White Shark also has claws made of steel, these claws being as long and sharp as scalpels. His hands and feet are webbed to aid in his ability to swim. 'Intelligence: Above Average. He lured a sea lion in close before killing it, capable of stalking his victims and knew which would be dangerous or not, has basic medical abilities Weaknesses: If he empties his lungs to breathe on land, he will no longer be able to breathe underwater. On that note, he cannot empty his lungs mid-battle, this being a fairly elaborate process that can take a good amount of time. He must constantly kill and eat flesh, for even if he's full, he will still feel hungry. If he has faced a worthy opponent in battle and prevailed, he will think of himself as invincible and no longer try to protect himself, no longer feeling any sense of caution. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Peter Benchley's White Shark/Creature Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Tier 9